Somewhere Only We Know
by BittersweetDeceit
Summary: -Based off released song, episode segment prediction- Kurt's transfer back to McKinley has been hard enough without his boyfriend refusing to talk to him. And where is the rest of the Glee club? Perhaps a surprise is in store for Kurt Hummel.


**A/N too much inspiration...**

_**Somewhere Only We Know**_

Kurt knew that McKinley, pardon the tormentors and Neanderthals, was for him. Dalton was a simply magnificent place, taking in the old century tricks and turns and mixing it into a modern school. But though some of Kurt's fashion choices could match the Dalton decor quite nicely, the all boys boarding school just wasn't _Kurt. _

Which was why Kurt transferred back to his New Directions family.

Kurt originally hadn't planned on returning to McKinley. Sure, the thought had laced its way into Kurt's mind many times, but Kurt had stumbled on the conclusion that he couldn't go back. Not with Karofsky. So even though the idea was extremely appealing, ditch the uniforms and get back to your friends, Kurt just couldn't go through with planning.

So when multiple members of New Directions showed up at his house demanding his return to his previous school, Kurt nearly exploded with reasons _not _too. _Karofsky is still walking the halls. I just got together with Blaine and I really like him. It would be cheating in the competition._

As for the answers, _Karofsky is like, kind of nice now. He was in Glee club and I think he liked it, man. _

_It wouldn't be cheating, Kurt, did you see Sue and her Aural Intensity kids? Half of 'em are transferring here!_

Kurt let himself succumb into the reasoning of his friends, because he knew that he wanted to be back with them as much as they wanted him. The day that changed Kurt's perspective on everything was when Kurt had accidentally caught sight of the Dalton bill, sitting among others on the kitchen table. Kurt had scanned through them quickly but thoroughly, and he realized that the Hudmels just _couldn't _afford Dalton.

Because what if his dad got another heart attack from lack of money, as per he couldn't afford his medication? What if the refrigerator decreases in the amount of food? Kurt suddenly understood that the bills for the private school were just too pricey.

So Kurt transferred. Through the lengthy process of paperwork and signatures, Kurt couldn't help but think of the one vindication New Directions could not supply.

_I just got together with Blaine, and I really like him._

O.o.O.o.O

Life back at public school wasn't at all horrible, it was simply a normal day in the life of a Glee club loser. So there were the looks, the talks, the whispers behind the hands, but the slushies didn't come come until a few days in, after the jocks made sure that Kurt was here to stay. Kurt, in a strange sense, didn't mind the first blue slushie that slapped in him the face. To him and his 'coming-back-to-my-friends' optimism, it was a welcome back present. Though the second one, that hurt a little.

Karofsky avoided him in the halls, which Kurt deemed odd as previously the roles were reversed. Kurt was just starting to get used to the no Karofsky threat, though whenever Kurt would spot Karofsky's face amongst a crowd, his heart would race in fear, only to have the former bully brush by him without a word or a shove.

This didn't necessarily mean that life back at McKinley was perfect for the soprano. The other jocks, Azimio for example, would be just as cruel as ever.

But Kurt was back with his friends, _his family_, and if Karofsky wasn't causing problems, everything would be ok. Nothing could taint his happiness or cause Kurt ache.

Except for the boy Kurt called every night.

O.o.O.o.O

"Kurt?" Rachel asked as she sidled up to him at his locker on a dreary Tuesday. She had a bright gleam in her eye, the same one she got when she was talking about Finn, and Kurt looked at her strangely as he closed his locker with a small clang.

"Hello Rachel," Kurt said cautiously. The two were very good friends as of late, but that didn't mean Kurt didn't get weary of her every now and then. "What can I do for you?"

Rachel smiled up at him from her short frame and she started walking down the hall, gesturing at him to follow. Kurt sighed teasingly as hoisted his bag higher up his shoulder before following in her tracks, eventually catching up to her and walking at her side. "Well, I feel like we haven't hung out for a while. I was hoping we could go to the mall, perhaps you could show some of your fashion suggestions for me that you're always talking about?"

Kurt face light up and he turned to face her excitedly. "Sounds amazing! When do you plan on doing thi-"

Rachel cut him off with a flick of her wrist, a broad grin on her face. "Tonight, after school."

Kurt nodded, silently sorting through piles of clothes in his head, in search of appropriate yet fashionable attire for his short friend. "Fantastic. We'll go directly after Glee rehearsal." he said happily, only to have Rachel cut him off once more.

"Class is starting soon, but I'll see you at lunch!" she yelled back at him as her penny loafers padded away across the hall. Kurt smiled after her, before turning and sitting down in his next class.

O.o.O.o.O

Kurt absentmindedly fingered his red fedora as he and Rachel walked through a mob of people towards the next store. Rachel had been quiet for a long time, doing nothing but glancing up at him with funny smiles and knowing chin quirks. It was driving Kurt mad, to say in the least.

"Tell me about Blaine. How are you two?" Rachel asked suddenly, causing Kurt to whip around and stare at her. She held an innocent expression, and Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Not so good. I don't think he wanted me to transfer away from him." Kurt said, sighing sadly as he window shopped slightly. Rachel stayed at his side, occasionally glancing at the clothing but mostly keeping her eyes on Kurt's face, gauging for his reactions.

"Of course he didn't, Kurt. He really likes you, so _obviously_ he didn't want you to leave him," Rachel said, nodding to herself. Kurt cocked his head to the side, taking in Rachel's motives. Since when was Rachel so intent on solving somebody else's problems when she had some of her own? "I mean if Finn was to up and leave McKinley for any reason, I would be at lands end." she continued, grazing her fingers against the glass windows of the stores.

Kurt smirked; there was the Rachel he knew.

The two entered a shop at random, trying to escape the mass of shoppers. The two roamed around the store together, one of the two now and again reaching out to touch a fabric or to hold an antique paper holder. The store itself was simply an odds and ends store, with absolutely nothing but everything at the same time.

"He hasn't returned my calls, and I'm starting to think he doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's almost been a week, and still _nothing_ from my _boyfriend._" he muttered sadly, tracing the shelves with his eyes. He stopped at looked up, his blue eyes catching something of interest.

Rachel sighed, with almost an air of chirpiness, which caused Kurt to look over at her in confusion. She shrugged. "I'm sure he's just busy. Wasn't Dalton extremely difficult? He may just be worn out."

Kurt nodded, trying to force himself to believe Rachel's words. Finally, he let the topic drop as he jumped up to grab a hat off the top shelf. He marveled at the beautiful masterpiece, dusting it off slightly though there was no dust whatsoever.

He took off his red Fedora and instead placed the top hat on his head. Rachel giggled and Kurt did a little turn, looking at himself in the mirror on the wall. "Well," Kurt pondered out loud, "it doesn't much match my red collage, but I think it's amazing. I'm getting it."

Rachel clapped her hands in amusement, laughing at Kurt's rash decision. Kurt took the top hat off and replaced it with his original Fedora as Rachel spoke. "Kurt! You have to wear it tomorrow!" she exclaimed loudly, as if it was a seemingly amazing idea.

Kurt nodded and checked the price tag, quirking an eyebrow at the rather inexpensive price. "Of course I will, Rachel. I'll have to show it off, right?" he teased playfully, as he and Rachel made their way up to the register, where a very bored looking middle-aged man was reading a book.

As the two exited the store, Rachel looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" she burst out, earning a very puzzled look from Kurt. "So I can see you're top hat with its matching outfit..." she explained quickly, and Kurt lifted his chin in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, a Barbra Streisand song blasted through the mall speakers and Rachel nearly squealed with delight as she dragged Kurt over to the escalators.

O.o.O.o.O

Rachel seemed to have her mind set on following Kurt everywhere. It was as if they were attached at the hip, though Kurt didn't want her to be. It had only been a day since their shopping trip, where Kurt had bought the top hat, yet Rachel was acting as if she hadn't seen him in ages.

The other members of New Directions were starting to slide him broad grins, even if nothing was funny. Mercedes had taken up the role of assistant to Rachel, where now the two girls would be following the soprano everywhere. Even Puck was shooting him a smirk or two.

Kurt thought something was up, though didn't actually want to know. At first he thought they were glad to see him back, and of course they were, but after seeing his friends everywhere and having them shoot him knowing smiles, Kurt knew there was something going on.

Though he knew for certain that his friends had a secret behind their backs when Kurt asked if they wanted to eat lunch inside for a change, as the club always sat outside when possible. Most of the group was walking with him down the hall, nearly shielding him off from the outside world. It was probably their intention; they didn't want Kurt to leave again on account of the bullies.

The club whipped around and nearly screamed at him. "No!" was their resounding answer, followed by explanations and hurried ramblings why. Kurt raised his eyebrow at them, as he adjusted the top hat on his head before crossing his arms.

So apparently they had to eat outside today, in their usual spot on the stairs. After their rants, the bell had rang, signalling their lunch break, and they had nearly ran away. Kurt looked after them for a moment, before shrugging to himself and leaving his spot to go to the lunchroom, in order to get his lunch.

In the cafeteria line, he browsed through the small basket of apples, trying to find the ripest one, (which was proving to be nearly impossible as this was McKinley, and it wasn't exactly known for their care in the cafeteria food) when he overheard two Cheerios talking.

"Did you see them?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, they're like...hiding outside the building. They're so _hot_ in the uniforms though..."

"I wonder why they're here..."

Kurt worried his lip between his lip, deciding to let his overheard conversation drop. Sure, for a moment he thought the two girls were talking about the Dalton Academy Warblers, but that was a far fetched thought. Kurt picked an apple and paid for it.

Kurt walked slowly away from the lunch room, toward the exit to the courtyard. He avoided the jocks who tried to snatch the top hat off his head, and eventually he made it to his friends and his usual spot.

Though no one was there.

Kurt leaned against the railing of the steps, eating his apple quickly to relieve the hunger in stomach. Soon it was gone, and he threw it away. Still, none of his friends showed. Kurt sighed and crossed his arms over his chest in agitation. His friends had made such a big deal out of sitting out here for lunch and none of them even showed! Was there some sort of emergency Glee club rehearsal that they had forgotten to talk to him about?

His thoughts were interupted by the scraping of metal on cement. Kurt craned his neck over to see one of the band players rolling a drum set out in the open. Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion, but looked away.

Suddenly, a resounding hum was echoing through the courtyard. Students looked up, startled, from their conversations and lunches to see where the harmonizing was coming from.

"_I walked across an empty land." _

Kurt's own head snapped up quickly, his blue eyes searching for the source of the voice he knew so well. His eyes roamed to the top of the stairs, where the Dalton Warblers were spread out, their mouths open and singing a Capella with their lead singer.

Blaine.

"_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete." _Blaine sang, his honey eyes locked on Kurt's, a smile playing at the sides of his lips.

The Warblers behind him stayed stationary in their spots as they let Blaine sing his heart to Kurt. They all had similar looks of accomplishment and happiness on their faces. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth slide open in surprise.

"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." _

Blaine made his way slowly down the steps, occasionally stopping in time with the lines. His eyes never left Kurt's, and the students around them seemed to notice. Most of them were quiet, though others were whispering to each other behind their hands; why is someone singing to Kurt Hummel? Is that his boyfriend?

"_I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" _

A lump had risen inside Kurt's throat, and he found himself fighting back joy filled tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks.

"_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." _

The repeated line made Kurt's heart give a pleasurable tug, and his fingers twitched at their sides, where his arms had fallen at sight of Blaine beforehand. He wanted to rush out and crash into Blaine, pulling him into a strong hug, but his mind hadn't quite processed what was happening at this point.

"_And if you have a minute, why don't we go... talk about it somewhere only we know?This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_

Blaine took lasting steps toward him, down a single stair yet he wasn't as close as Kurt wanted him to be.

"_Somewhere only we know..."_

All of a sudden, added echoing was put into the piece and Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine to see New Directions walking out of random places, their lips moving along with Blaine's and the rest of the Warbler's. For a moment Kurt wanted to yell at himself for ever thinking that they were ditching him, but that would mean he would have to stop listening to his beautiful boyfriend's voice.

"_And if you have a minute, why don't we go... talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go? So why don't we go?"_

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes as Blaine stopped a few feet in front of him, adding his own 'ooh' harmonizing to the backing up vocals who continued the song lyrics. Kurt had long since abandoned his position of leaning on the rail, but now he wanted the support for he felt his knees shake.

"_Oh, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_

Blaine reached his hand out to Kurt's, grabbing it softly and pulling the soprano towards him. "_Somewhere only we know..."_

The echoing became soft, subdued as the song shrank to its close. New Directions backed away their voices and let the Warblers carry the soft background as Blaine finished, looking directly into Kurt's glasz eyes with a gentle smile on his lips.

"_Somewhere only we know."_

The Warbler's humming stopped, the sound stopped, Kurt's world stopped as he stared back into Blaine's eyes. He didn't care that the students were staring at him and Blaine speechless, or if their mouths were moving with tainted words of cruelty because Blaine was here...with him. Kurt felt as if he couldn't move, but he found his strength as he slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

The Warblers and New Directions were cheering in the background, the elated noise fading through Kurt as he pulled away from the warm embrace.

Kurt realized why Rachel had been bugging him and nearly hanging onto him. It was to distract him from the combined group's scheming, and their mall trip was simply an excuse for the Warblers and New Directions to practice. Kurt would thank Rachel later, he would thank everyone later, but right now it was him and Blaine.

They were only away from each other for a second before Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's. The two groups in the background were now cheering louder, cat-calling even and whistling good-naturedly. Kurt moved his lips with Blaine's for a moment before realized that they were still in a public area, and Blaine seemed to realize too, because they both pulled away mutually. Small smiles were upon both of their lips.

Students around them scoffed indignantly, muttering to themselves, while others simply nodded at them, and Kurt could make out a few masked grins.

"I may not want you away from me," Blaine said, his voice small but strong, "but I still_ want_ you."

Kurt's smile grew bigger. "And I want you." he mumbled back. "I can't believe you would do this for me. The song was beautiful...and you're beautiful."

Kurt refused to look away from Blaine, though he was fully embarrassed at the words that had escaped his lips. A shy, new smile lit up Blaine's face and he laced his fingers with Kurt's once more.

The loud bell rang then, and students rushed away, heading to class. The members of New Directions shot Kurt and Blaine knowing smiles and the Warblers wandered away, in loud conversation about their accomplished number.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt gently placed his own head on Blaine's. "And we will make this work, even though I may fall into depression at not seeing your face everyday." Blaine said, his voice now reverberating through the courtyard now that the two of them were alone, pardon a few stranglers.

Kurt laughed softly. "It's going to be hard." he commented slowly, and he felt Blaine nod against him.

"Very hard." Blaine muttered. A fresh smile grew on Kurt's lips. He pulled away from their slight cuddle, and Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Then I guess its good that were both so strong." he mumbled, and Blaine smiled broadly. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he pressed his smile against Kurt's once more.

O.o.O.o.O

_**Review if you want this to happen! The song...(my creys)**_

_**-bittersweet**_


End file.
